Emden
by Write.Read.Create
Summary: Emden must follow the rituals of time. Faelyn is one of the humans he's picked. The conflict between hating the choosing system and having an undeniable attraction with Emden, is leading to way too many stares and accidental kisses in her eyes.
1. Chapter 1

TV Shows » Supernatural » **Emden**

Author: .Create

1. Chapter 1 2. Chapter 2 3. Chapter 3

Rated: M - English - Fantasy/Romance - Published: 07-09-14 - Updated: 07-10-14

id:10523582

Hey guys hope you enjoy I kind got this idea off an episode of Supernatural a tv show I used to watch.

Anyways hope y'all enjoy! Follow the story and recommend to others!

~Fairygirl

* * *

><p>Emden was a dragon. As silly as it sounded. In exactly three weeks however he was going to receive the ability to actually shape into a dragon. He's been stuck a human his entire adolescence but his adulthood was what he'd been waiting for. Emden had gorgeous locks of tawny hair, and deep blue eyes to go with it. His had prominent cheekbones and a good jaw, and he was well muscled but still lithe. He had just found out what his adulthood ritual must be. He must find ten virgins and on the night if the full moon mate with them. They would be his servants after that and exactly one year later he would choose his permanent mate who'd become a dragon too and bear his children.<p>

He'd already captured two virgins Emily was his first catch, then Faelyn. Emily had very pale skin with red hair and pale grey eyes, but was very strong. Imogen had slightly tanned skin with golden hair and green eyes. They were both tall, slim and intelligent. He was about to kidnap his next servant, Zena, a black girl with dreadlocks draped all the way down her back. Her figure was very small, her brown eyes very light, and her lips very pale. She seemed very gracious and kind, something most thought weak, but he would need a hatchling caretaker.

About an hour later Zena was in his caged off area, screaming several human profanities at him. At one point when he was forcing her into the cage, she bit him and he couldn't help but swear in his tongue, a very loud "Djarke!" not unnoticed by the girl Faelyn. After that he went out again to calm his thoughts but couldn't help but snatch a young brunette with wide hips, who he'd seen before in one of the human teaching places making meals for the others. In his haste another human girl saw him and he flew back later that day and picked her up as she was leaving one of their law buildings probably to say one of the dragons had taken her friend. Which was perfectly legal. He left them in the cage, and was going to sleep when he noticed the Faelyn girl attempting to climb out the top of the cage.

He stood on a ledge above, contemplating what he'd do with her. He was more amused than angered and impressed by how far up she'd gotten. He jumped off the ledge, swooping low, before dropping to a run, inside the caged area. The other girls scrambled into the corners as he casually stepped in front of where she was climbing, and grabbed her calf before tugging her down. He caught her, then grabbed her wrists, and left through the door. He closed it and spelled it shut again, and brought the struggling girl into his room.

F: Put me down you djarke!

E: You are quite amusing.

F: You little-

Emden pushed her down onto his bed and she sat up immediately, following him with her eyes as he jumped back up into the air. Emden flew back to close his bedroom door and then, keeping his eyes on her, the one going to the side of the mountain.

She got up off the bed and walked away, skirting the wall as she watched him. He took much shorter, slower steps, his reptilian eyes following her, before he jumped forward, grabbed her by her arms and caged her body against the wall with his. She tried to push him off, but eventually quit, breath coming labored.

E: You will stop running.

F: Make me.

E: You will stop disobeying me or I will punish you. You have one chance.

F: No. You fucking kidnapped me. You don't get to-

Emden brought his face startling closer to hers, and her mouth shut, and she grew eerily still. He wanted to get a taste of her, learn her scent. He nuzzled into her neck, bringing in the smells of anger, fear and arousal. He brought the tip of his nose from right beneath her ear to back down to her collarbone, repeatedly tracing her skin. He gently tasted the same path with his tongue, and her slight shift of her head let him have a wider space. He gently bit the area, marking her as his so other dragons wouldn't be tempted. He shifted uncomfortably, not meaning to get quite so into it. He brought his head back to look into her eyes.

F: What was that.

E: I was marking you.

F: Why?

E: Because I needed you to stop talking. And so other dragons don't disrespect you.

Her face contorted into a more angered facial expression, as she looked away. He remembered why he'd brought her in her in the first place.

E: Do not move. I will return and you cannot escape.

F: Apparently.

Emden released Faelyn and she drew her arms around herself, rubbing her hands up and down her upper arms, sore from Emden's tight grip. Emden flew up and to the other side of the room, where a well concealed door stood. Emden opened it with a key from around his neck, and walked into the room. Faelyn quickly walked to the bed and hid behind it looking into the room, trying to see past this creatures broad shoulders. The room was filled with clothes. Beautiful, simple, elegant clothes. Dresses and shirts and jeans and skirts and shoes and jewelry. She was surprised to see such a thing.

She was shocked when the creature began to take its shirt off. It drew it over its head, the wide slits tearing as he caught them on his wings. He threw it out, and preceded to remove his pants. She was surprised that he had actually removed all his garments, and her mouth opened slightly in a silent gasp. He reached up to a shelf up above, and retrieved a pair of white shorts, not quite boxers, and put those one. He turned around with a loose pale lavender skirt going to midthigh and a bra-like top, only a string holding it up. He walked towards her. She realized it before he got to her though.

F: Oh no I am NOT wearing that.

E: I will not have you sleep with me wearing that.

F: I'm going to! We're going to! No! Fuck no! Back the fuck up you rapist!

Emden looked at her confused. He'd heared the term rapist but he was not going to mate with her tonight. She backed up, eyes wide, and he realized now they had a hint of blue in them. Interesting.

E: I am not going to mate with you tonight. Your punishment is to sleep in my bed before your Rjackenda.

F: What? My what?

E: Put these on. Those are human clothes. You are no longer human by dragon law.

I: Ok. Your crazy. That's all I can think of.

E: I will force these onto you.

F: Yeah right.

Emden flew to Imogens side picking her up and bringing her to his bed quickly. He sat on top of her holding her legs together, and held her arms to the side with one of his hands. Using his wings, he held her shirt out from her body, and sliced down the fabric with his wing. It slide off easily, and he forced her arms threw the holes he saw her arms were trapped in. He saw she had a stranger version of the pyane he was going to put on her upper body. Her went to the latch in the front and fumbled with it and was about to take it off when she shrieked she would change.

E: Thank you. I do not like undressing corshets. It is...intimate.

F: What does that mean? And where can I get changed?

E: It means servant I believe is the most accurate term in your language. And I do not mind you undressing here. Anywhere else would be strange. This is a bedroom. You may change here.

F: What about in there?

E: Only my mate may go into there. You are not chosen. You may not enter.

F: Fucking ridiculous. Who are you even?

E: Emden. Emden Dragonsfyre.

F: Okay I have no idea who you are.

Emden watched her change. He did not understand why she turned away from him. He wasn't going to turn. He was also interested by her body. It was truly lovely, the skin looked soft and creamy. He walked forwards,and stroked his hand down her back. It was very soft, and she whirled around in surprise, the brachete covering her front, her human shorts still on.

F: Do not touch me.

E: I wanted to know what your skin felt like.

F: Do you have no idea of personal space?! You don't just touch someone you don't know because you want to know what their skin feels like especially when they're half naked!

E: I apologize for your discomfort Faelyn, but this matter of nudity is ridiculous.

F: You called me by my name.

E: What?

F: My name, my name is Faelyn.

E: I know.

F: How?

E: I chose you very carefully. All of you.

F: What do you mean. For what.

E: Go to sleep.

F: No! I want my question answered! You have kidnapped me and three other-

E: Four.

F: Fuck you! I want my questions answered.

E: How about you have breakfast with me tomorrow and I answer your questions then?

F: This is ridiculous.

Emden lead Faelyn to his bed. She glared at it and him, nervous as a mouse, as she'd never slept in someone else's bed, romantically, or otherwise. She tied the brachete in the back and pulled the skirt on over her shorts, then threw the shorts a short ways away. Emden was sitting up waiting for her to lie down. She looked around confused. There were no blankets, shit she was going to freeze. She lay down and stiffened when he wrapped his arms around her, drawing her close. She trembled, and turned her head away from Emden, absolutely terrified of being this close to him, with so little clothes on. Legally he had complete power over her though because she was human and he was dragon.

Emden could sense her fear and understood now why a friend of his had told him humans are uncomfortable with touch. Faelyn was terrified of this intimate touch, though honestly it scared him a bit too. He had slept around with plenty of females but not with a corshet, a possible mate or with an appointed sychen. Sychens were made for sleeping with. Males could choose one along with his mate, or none at all giving his mate another handmaiden.

Emden intertwined his legs with Faelyn's, her legs almost freezing to touch. She warmed up bit by bit but refused to stop shaking. He eventually rolled them over so his body was on hers, but kept his weight off with his arms planted on either side of her head. She gasped, and closed her eyes a moment before opening them.

E: Could you please stop shivering?

F: I can't help but tremble when I'm scared! You've never been in bed with your kidnapper, who happened to be the first person you'd ever lain in bed with ever in your entire life!

E: Yes. But we are simply lying here for rest. You are my corshet, and I am tired. Could we please sleep?

Faelyn rolled over, trying to break contact, but he rolled over too, pulling her back into their embrace. She sighed, and breathed smoothly until she calmed down, then fell asleep. Emden enjoyed watching her slowly fall to sleep. She was quite beautiful, and he momentarily imagined her as his mate. Her fire matched his and she seemed braver than the others. She didn't seem afraid of him personally either.

After having morning meal with Faelyn Emden decided that he would go and hunt down Lily, a black haired Asian, currently at a learning school, who was a designer. Emden shook his thoughts on tomorrow, and drew Faelyn close as his thoughts became dreams, and his eyes became closed.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello loves, for those of you surprised at my swiftness of updating I love this story I've made and when I completely create something it is easier for me to write it guys you can give me ideas but this I won't use probably because this is like mine but I will consider any suggestions after they've had the ritual. **

**Also please give me kid names! My favourite two will be their first and middle names. And vote on whether you want a boy on girl just so I have all this stuff ready. Anyways thx!**

**~IAJSexy&Beautiful **

* * *

><p>Emden's sharp teeth alarmed Imogen making her mind wander to food death scenes, but she ate her breakfast all the same, pretty sure he hasn't gone to all this trouble to kidnap her and poison her. He still didn't have a shirt on, she'd have thought he'd put one on, but more surprising is when she woke up there was a small circular table with delicious fruits and meats and breads planted farther into the center of the room near the deck, with Emden sitting patiently, having not touched a crumb, waiting for her to get up.<p>

I: Where are the rest of the girls?

E: In a more comfortable area. They're sharing it but it has beds for all of them except you.

I: Why? Where will I sleep then?

E: In here with me.

I: Ok last night was a punishment. A very good one. What did I do now?

E: Nothing. I have simply decided for you to stay with me. I see you are done eating. I must be off I have another girl to retrieve.

I: Stop. First you kidnap a bunch of girls bring them to a mountain, a real mountain! And then you lock us in a cage, take me out and make me sleep in the same bed as you. You-you have wings! And sharp teeth and superhuman strength! Which is the only reason I'm believing half of what your saying. But your not a dragon! You don't even look like one.

E: I shall explain it. For you. I am Emden DragonFyre. The crown prince of all dragons. I am still what you would call a teenager. Like you I am about to turn into adulthood though for me I've been waiting 150 years. You have been waiting 18. The ritual demands the prince to mate with ten human virgins, in an order picked out the day before, and then inherits his castle, and riches. One year after the ritual the prince turns into his dragon form with his mate.

Also this place is temporary. I have spent the last 15 years watching you all. Picking carefully. Orelia wasn't supposed to be collected. She doesn't count. She is defiled. She will be a handmaiden. Not part of the ritual.

Then during the ritual I will have the choice of picking a mate. If not I have another year to pick a mate from you all. I have picked you. So, exactly one year from the ritual I will impregnate you and we shall continue on the royal lineage.

I: No.

E: I do not understand what more you want! I have explained, I have-

I: I will not be your mate. Or girlfriend or have your kids! No!

E: When we mate-

I: No! I said no! Your naked body is coming nowhere near mine. So you can take you and your royal whatever's and leave me alone!

E: *sigh* I will be back with another. When I get back I will prepare you.

I: Prepare me for what? Prepare me for what!

Imogen shouted after his flying form, slightly scared, and shaking from what she'd just been told. She didn't know why but she couldn't help but believe him. She didn't get how no one had spotted this though.

Emden shut the door with a bang, and several girls jumped up. Orelia screamed and ran to the opposite side of the room with Tessa right behind her. Evilene gathered Zena behind her looking angrily towards Emden. He dropped Lily in front of Evilene. She helped Lily walk over to her bed, the girl shocked at what had just occurred. Zena timidly walked up to Emden.

Z: Um wheres Imo?

E: Who?

Ev: Imo! The girl you took!

E: She is in my quarters.

Ev:Why? What are you doing to her?

E: She is being prepped to be my mate. You'll find Zena can tell you everything.

Emden grabbed Zena and touched her forehead, and the girls eyes turned white momentarily. She slumped over, and Emily shouted, rushing forwards, and held the petite girl in her arms.

E: She will wake in a few minutes and she will tell you everything. Goodbye.

Emden left eager to get back to Imogen. He forced the doorway open, and stepped inside looking for her.

*BANG*

Emden went stumbling to the side as something hit him in the head unexpectedly. He looked back to see a metal pan on the ground and the door open. He shook his head smiling.

E:This girl doesn't stop!

Emden rushed out, hurrying to the path leading down the mountain. She was already a quarter mile down, running as fast as she could. Emden couldn't help but show off, twisting and turning down like a rocket. His black wings were much bigger than Imogen originally though, blocking out the sun as he soared above her. His 6'7 tall form was accompanied by a 16 foot long wingspan from wingtip to wingtip, almost like a bat. His eyes glowed an ecstatic blue, the center black and yellow as he focused in on her from far above. He finally tucked his wings in and dove, opening his wings right when he was about to land. He stood in front of her on the path , his wings spread out, and his eyes glowing, and anyone would've believed this majestic creature was a prince. He looked almost sad as he approached her.

E: Imogen come on. You did not entirely expect to escape did you.

I: Not really. But I had to try! *pant*

E: Im going to punish you now you know. And tonight I must prepare you as well.

I: Just-

Emden forced her against the cliff face roughly, and forced her lips up to meet his, his hands tight on her hips. Imogen kissed him back and they moved in synch for a moment. She then realized what they were doing and withdrew her hands and placed them on his chest pushing him away. He brought his head back curiously to look at her. Imogen looked up at his face, and seeing him staring at her, quickly looked back down. She breathed out bringing a finger to her lips, because somehow when he kissed her whether or not he was doing it to shut her up or just to punish her, she was completely enchanted as soon as he got close to her.

I: Why did you kiss me.

E: Because I was pleased to see you. And you ran away.

I: Couldn't you have just said that?

E: You seem to enjoy kissing.

I: *sigh* *laugh* Ok then. Can you get off me.

E: Probably.

Emden looked at her face. It was quite red, he believed it was called a blush. He grinned as she looked up at him and she rolled her eyes. He rolled his eyes back. She finally smiled and he backed up finally for her. He looked up to where the cave was and wondered whether or not to fly her or walk. Flying was funner. He grabbed her around the waist and jumped off the side of the mountain. When they got to the top, he landed and carried her to his bedroom, Imogen laughing at the flight she'd just taken, having been able to appreciate the swiftness and smoothness and delight in it this time.

I: That was amazing! And you get to do that all the time!

E: Well I've always had wings-

I: No it wasn't a question! I'm, that was, just wow!

Emden put her down and Imogen fell backwards onto the mattress of Emden's bed, eyes up to the ceiling. Emden lay next to her on his side while she was on her back, and stared at her elated face. She turned to face him.

I: So who else lives here?

E: No one. Except me.

I: What?! In this big place? You could fit almost 50 school buses on the ground, and way more going up!

E: I fly remember? And sometimes I am visited. The halls and rooms must be big enough for dragons.

I: Ok this is really confusing me. How come we haven't found you guys? Where do you live?

E: We are everywhere. We live in the earth, in mountain ranges so high humans can't reach us, deep in the ocean-

I: Wait in the ocean? Like so deep that humans get crushed?

E: Um I guess so? One of our main cities is placed in the Pacific Ocean. You have journeyed so far you once found one of the hatchling ponds. It is water in water. That is how we survive. And when we must transfer hatchlings to the surface, we simply swim with them in our mouths. Of course I have never done this, but I was once carried up by my mother.

I: What do your kind eat?

E: Sharks. Fish. Octopus is a delicacy. Whales help us find food as we help them find theirs.

I: Wait seriously? You guys are friends with whales?

E: Yes. Why I am quite fluent in whale tongue. They have beautiful songs.

I: Wait so when whales are doing that high pitched sound-

E: Humans and their machines cannot hear the whale song. It is. It is hard to explain. The sound shimmers. It is wonderful to hear.

I: Wow. That is something I wish I could hear.

E: You could. After the Rjackenda you could accept becoming my mate, and have the ability to become a dragon with me. We could go listen to the songs of the whales, and see the tides if the inner earth. They are incredible I've heard. We-

I: I don't know you, and already your making honeymoon plans! Don't you get it it isn't ok for someone to kidnap and rape 10 girls.

E: That's the only way for me to become a dragon Imogen! It's been happening for years. We pull it off by kidnapping runaways and strays. Only the royal line needs virgins. And after a while all of them stay with their dragon's. Once they've all come to trust me, I send them out to fetch me guards, snatchers, and scouters. Guards are human, but will turn to Half-Dragons. I need 20 of them one of them will be in charge of them all. Then I need 18 snatchers. They will receive wings and agility and the ability to become invisible. They are who will be stationed looking for other children for our child. They also get positions close to the scouters. And I need 9 scouters who can shapeshift and will take the place of the children for years, getting their memories and such until they 'die' when they reach various ages across many time periods. Then they return and join the guard. Most return around twenty to thirty years after being deployed. Over that time period they return when they wish. After 20 years away they may visit when they want.

Corshets may then choose their mate from the snatchers. Corshet mates join them in their duty. Let's say a cook chooses her mate. He becomes a cook as well. Also you may pick 2 of the guards as soon as we receive them to be your handmaidens. There will be an equal amount of females and males in the guards and snatchers but depending on what sex our child becomes depends on how many scouts are male and female. Also one of the females kidnapped will become our child's mate.

I: This information is killing me.

E: I do not think so. You heart rate is quite normal, and you seem perfectly healthy. If not a little stressed.

I: It's figurative! My god it's figurative. How come that didn't happen to you? Why do you need to kidnap 10 girls and all?!

E: I was brought up under the ocean. When I turned 100 I was brought to the surface in my mothers mouth. A whale died for us by distracting a human boat. They captured and killed Aquazey. I was brought up with other dragons. There will be four dragons who grow up with our child. They will hand picked by us from a kind of adoption center for dragons.

I: You keep saying our child. And you talk like this will all happen. How do you know I won't refuse to do this?

E: You won't have much choice unless you do it willingly.

I: Why?

E: Because I will entrance you. I can do that. And before you ask I have never done it to you, and it can only happen on the full moon at night. Which is why the ritual must be then. And when you have become my mate, it will not work on you.

I: I can't believe this is happening. How many weeks do I have left?

E: Two weeks and 6 days.

I: I'm doomed.

E: I still must go and capture the last 5 girls. I'll show you the selection.

Emden sat up and grabbed something from under the bed. It was a folder. In it were pictures of herself, Zena, Evalite, and Tessa. Imogen knew that Orelia was also captured but wasn't going to be part of the ritual so it made sense she wasn't in the file. There were 5 other girls.

Karmin had blonde hair with black died tips, and green eyes with slight freckles and nice simple glasses. She was 19, American, and was studying becoming a doctor. She was 5'7.

Hana was Mexican and had auburn hair and dark brown eyes, with a thin face. Her lashes were very longs, and she had been studying languages and was 17. She seemed to be a genius and knew 6 languages already. She was only 5'3.

Jasmine was black, with a lighter skin tone than Zena, and her hair was very straight, in a curtain around her head. Her eyes were black. She was 22 and a teacher, American, and had taught first graders last year, and was teaching high schoolers currently. She seemed capable of teaching all ages. She seemed quite smart too and was 5'9.

Ariana was British with a very pale skin tone, black hair, and green eyes. She had just moved here and was 21 and was a librarian. She was 5'8 and was catholic.

Last was Vivian. She was Irish but originally born in Sweden, and had moved to America when she was 16. She was currently 19 and her accent was slight it said in notes below. She was 5'4 and had red hair, and green eyes. She was extremely fit and was excellent in multiple sports and there cultures having traveled everywhere for different sports.

Imogen couldn't believe this. He literally had all these for them all. And she couldn't believe all the rest of the girls were virgins.

I: Isn't there another way? Can't you not rape us all?

E: If I don't have to entrance my chosen mate and she lets me take her virginity we can become mates and the rest are left to become our servants. I am not a cruel ruler. And when I become king some day in the next millennium I will only have a small kingdom. There are only a few thousand dragons left Imogen. We are a dying breed because of human technology and economy but we do not attack. We simply steal some humans to serve us and take our mates from your ranks. If you do not like your position blame humanity's greed and disregard for nature.

Human females take one tenth the time it takes for a dragon to have a child. And it takes days for a dragon female to birth whilst it takes a human hours. Your kind may be destroying ours but we are using yours. There are only ten pure dragons alive. A pure dragon has two hatchlings every ten years. So when the mated pair die they have replacements. We have immediate family only in case you are repelled by mating cousins. Our DNA is different. So do you understand now why I must take you all? Or have you decided to mate with me yourself? You have two weeks and six days to decide Imogen. I will try my best to court you in this small time. Now. It is getting dark and you are my chosen mate. Please take this and go into that room and choose some clothing. I am going out. I shall be back within an hour. I would prefer you wear a dress for I am bringing a friend back. Goodbye.

With that Emden got up and walked away. Imogen closed her eyes tight, the key in her left hand, wishing when she opened her eyes this all would be gone. But when she opened her eyes all she saw was the dark roof of the cave alite with hanging lamps, and the smooth feel of the key in her hand.


	3. Chapter 3

Guys just so y'all know I'm going to try to post 1-2 chapters every day. I'm going to try. So if I don't succeed please don't get mad at me! This is actually quite hard because I'm trying to give you nice long chapters and everyone gets writer block. So I'm posting two today because I want to have an excuse if I don't post anything tomorrow. I'm busy~ it's summer~ get over it.

Anyways I hope you like Chapter Three I spent a little bit of a while of this one.

~IAJSexy&Beautiful

* * *

><p>Imogen actually had a bit of a good time picking out a dress. They were all modern, and she found a blue one that shimmered and hugged her body beautifully, and was awfully short, and showed her breasts off. If he was going to de-virgin her in a couple weeks she was going to taunt him as much as possible. She wondered where Emden got these clothes and then considered the possibility he'd picked them out himself. She shook her head ridding herself of the thought. It must have been someone else.<p>

In the back of the closet Imogen found a bookcase, and dragged is out, setting it against the wall next to the closet door, before raising the white cover, covering it. On the shelves were several books, many of her favorites all current day. She grabbed one of the books that read Eragon on the title. She spent the next hour reading the entire book. She had always been a very fast reader, though it wasn't one of her favorite things to do. Funny enough the book had had dragons in it.

Imogen jumped when a hand was placed on her shoulder. She looked up into Emden's eyes smiling. His eye's scorched down her body, trailing down her legs. She looked behind him to a handful of people, two women and three men. One of the women had Emden's eyes and hair. Probably a sister. Emden took her hand and helped Imogen up. She felt slightly overdressed, as all the men wore shorts and no t-shirts, and Emden's sister wore shorts and a revealing top. The other women wore a dress as well, and had no wings whilst everyone else except for Imogen had them. But hers was simple and light green matching her eyes.

E: Imogen this is Deanena and Cashan Ackiel. They are my cousins, and yes Dean is human. And this is Kayliana and Utterlen Darkfyr. Kay is my sister. And that is Freejash Jajyaney

K: Hello. It is nice to meet my brother's future mate.

I: Um...thank you. It is nice to meet Emden's sister!

L: I am Kay's mate Utterlen. But everyone calls me Len.

F: You can call me Free.

J: And I am Cashan. But the future mate of Em is welcome to call me Cass. And this is my mate-

D: I'm Deanena! Everyone calls me Dean though! It's wonderful to meet you! Now I'm wondering, Em darling, where are the rest of the girls?

E: They are in the side room I prepared for them all. But Dean one of them was not on the list she saw me.

D: Analysis?

E: Age 20, 5'6, short blonde hair.

D: Ok lets go see.

Imogen held onto Emden's arm, much to his amusement, as the walked out his bedroom, across the gigantic main room, to another door Imogen hadn't seen before. Emden opened it, and they all walked in.

All the girls were in the middle of the room, all in white dresses that went right below their knees. They all scuttered close Evilene standing in front of them. Orelia and Tess held each other and Lily stood to the right of Evilene, before walking quickly behind her. Zena slowly walked forward.

Z: The girls still do not understand. They have been avoiding me and refuse to talk to me.

E: Thank you Zena. You tried.

D: Zena was it?

Z: Yes.

D: My name's Deanena, please call me Dean. I will be teaching you how to care for baby dragons. In and out the womb. Please come with me.

Z: Uh...okay.

Dean swiftly walked away with Zena in tow. Len took a step forward next.

L: I believe your name is Evilene?

Ev: What do you want?

L: To teach you of course! You are a leader yes?

Ev: Yes but-

L: Excellent! Let's get started.

Len grabbed Evilene's arm and dragged her away obviously using his superior strength.

C: Okay I'm looking for cooks!

O&T: We cook!

C: Lovely! Ladies if you'll join me?

Cass took each lady on an arm and walked them out, and everyone could hear laughs already from the two girls, who had gotten a bit of a comedian cook lets say.

K: You are Lily the architect and are coming with me.

Soon it was just Free, Emden and Imogen.

F: I'm going to. Honestly I shouldn't have given my station to Luck. That half-dragon has terrible reflexes. Humans would have him tied down and in a lab before I could flap my wings and jump!

E: Alright my friend. It was good to see you though. Ever since-

F: Yes yes, good seeing you too goodbye.

Free ran out the cave and Imogen could see him jump off the cliff face, and a dark shadow fly up into the darkened sky. She turned to Emden, the only...person she 'knew' to ask ever since what, but was lost in his gaze. His eyes raked over her dress, and the heat in them made her shiver.

E: Out of all the dresses in the closet did you have to wear one so...provocative?

I: Whatever do you mean?

Imogen walked to Emden, leaning into him, and wrapped her arms around him.

I: You don't think I'd really do something like that Emden do you?

She leaned her head up alluringly. She smiled slightly and acting as innocently as she could gently dragged a finger across his lips. He let a small breath out, and caught her hand as she brought it away. He slowly brought it up to his lips, and softly kissed her hand. He swiftly reached his hand out and placed it on the small of her back and brought his face to her neck, kissing up to her lips almost feverishly, before planting his lips on hers, and cupping her face with his other hand. His lips captured hers and their tongues battled for dominance, and he hoisted her up onto him, and held her hips with his hands, while she wrapped her legs around him tightly.

Imogen's hands went into Emden's hair, gripping his face close as they kissed, and suddenly they were against the wall and for once Imogen wished she had no clothes on. Emden kissed down her neck, to the top of her dress and Imogen gasped silently, having never really done this before. Imogen lowered her head and kissed his neck tenderly, as he looked to the side.

Emden felt lust throbbing through him, and gripped Imogen's waist harder, before looking up and stopping her with his eyes. He kissed her mouth gently wanting this moment to last but knowing if it did he would mate with her here and now. He kissed her again, closed mouth, and she lowered her legs, and he cupped her face softly.

E: Imogen. If I continue I will mate with you.

I: You know that sounds really funny. Most people say have sex with or sleep with or fuck.

E: If I continue I will have sex with you. And I cannot because then the ceremony will mean nothing.

I: Fine. But nobody ever said I was going to sleep with you.

E: Okay?

I: Okay.

* * *

><p>Hey guys I couldn't help but put that TFIOS reference in there! And yes Cashan and Deanena Ackiel are CassMisha and Dean/Jensen! I couldn't help it...

I really wanted to show you guys the dresses but my computer is acting up so I cant I'm sorry! Hope you enjoyed and the next chapter will be coming soon! We'll be meeting Vivian and Free will be seen a little more.


End file.
